


A demon duelist

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: (Black butler and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover) a follow on from Lady grey. Sebastian and Lady grey team up with Yugi and his friends to figure out how to get back home.





	1. Chapter 1

A bird flew past my head as the rollercoaster had finally stopped. Having somewhat elegantly landed in a tree a few feet of the ground; I don’t know where I am or where Sebastian is. I shifted round a little and immediately halted when I heard the snapping of branches, but it was too late as I started to sink further down the tree until I came to a thud at the bottom landing on my cushion. After brushing myself down I took in my surroundings. I was more than relieved to see people walking past me wearing modern clothing. I did feel a bit embarrassed standing out in my Victorian attire, but no one gave me a second look, so I was fine with that. I was struggling with the weather in this thick dress as I soon realized looking at nearby shops I was in Japan. Being the least linguistic person for a few miles around and not knowing any Japanese I avoided asking directions up to the point were someone walked over to me holding a camera, I thought about running but they reached me before I could,

'Hi there, would you mind if I took a picture or you, you look amazing' a Japanese with an American accent,

'Yeah sure' I posed for her as she took a few photos, she thanked me and went on her way. I continued to walk around with still no sign of Sebastian. Refusing to act like a damsel in distress I didn’t call out for him because I was determined to be as independent as possible without the assistant of a demon butler. I came to a large square and noticed a big group of people surrounding something whilst taking lots of photos. I walked closer towards the crowd as more and more people joined in. It was mostly girls in the crowd, so I half imagined the cause of the attention was either a cute animal or a cute guy, I was half right, there in the middle of the crowd was Sebastian holding a tabby kitten. There wasn’t much point in trying to drag him away from the crowd, so I sat on a nearby bench and waited. And waited. And waited some more to the point I got very bored and went back to walking again. I soon came to a very familiar card shop which confirmed my suspicion, Domino city. 


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the card shop I was the only person in there other than Yugi`s grandfather. It was when he fully stared at my outfit, did I remember how out of place I looked here,  
` Well young lady, you look an absolute picture today, may I ask what the occasions is? ` better just him and me than a full-on crowd,  
` I almost forgot. Not a local as you can see. This is the normal sort of thing you would wear, from where I have come from you see` he came around from the counter and held both my hands, such a sweet man,  
` You look like a princess from a fairy tale` I smiled at the compliment; I heard the door open. Finally, Sebastian had gotten away from the crowd of hungry teenagers. He looked a bit dishevelled, but he didn’t let it show too much,  
`My apologise for my absent my lady ` he bowed and Yugi`s grandpa ran straight over to Sebastian,  
` Oh well isn’t it my lucky day. A butler and a princess on the same day` Sebastian looked a bit confused but then realised the situation and played along.  
`I can’t believe you Tea, its just a guy holding a kitten. What`s the big deal? ` the door opened again and in walked Tea, Joey, Tristian and Yugi,  
`Oh Joey your just jealous. He was so hot holding that poor little kitten` Tea then screamed when she saw Sebastian and Joey had glued his eyes on me,  
`He`s here! Guys he is here in the shop! ` Joey and Tristian made a go for me but Sebastian stopped them clear in their tracks by hand palming both in the forehead,  
`Pardon me gentlemen, please control yourselves in front of the Lady Grey of Essex`s ` they both looked pretty comatose on the floor, so I don’t know if they actually heard what he said,  
` So you’re a princess? ` Tea said now more focused on me, she didn’t come to close to me due to what Sebastian just did but I went to her and we held each other’s hands,  
`In a way yes, its wonderful to meet you` we both smiled as Yugi came closer to us, wearing his millennium puzzle I did wonder if Sebastian could sense the spirit inside the puzzle,  
`Wow to have royalty in the grandpa`s shop, it’s a real honour Lady Grey` he`s even cuter in real life, how was that even possible?  
`I`ve heard so much about your grandfathers shop I just had to come and visit` like we had much option but still,  
`What happened? ` Joey and Tristian were finally recovering from their beating and Sebastian was quickly at my side making Tea and Yugi shudder a little,  
`Sebastian I`m a little hungry, lets go and grab a bite to eat` he held back a laugh at what I said,  
`My Lady. That makes a change for you` idiot,  
`I would most honoured if you would eat with us Lady Grey, and your butler of course` it would definitely save us from the crowd, so we accepted.  
Sebastian ate for show in front of the others keeping a close eye on Joey and Tristian who sat as far away from him as possible,  
`Such an interesting necklace you are wearing Yugi? ` Sebastian must have sensed its presence hidden away,  
`It`s an ancient Egyptian artefact called the Millennium puzzle, my grandfather got it for me, I take it with me everywhere` we had finished our meal and were discussing what to do next,  
`Excuse us for saying so. But as odd as it seems we are lost here and we have nowhere to stay, would you mind if we stay here? `   
`Of course not, we always have room here. I have a spare room down the corridor but its only one room I`m afraid` Yugi`s grandfather said with enthusiasm,  
` The sofa will do fine for me. Thank you for your hospitality`.  
The others had left and both Yugi and his grandfather had gone to bed leaving me and Sebastian who was undoing my dress. I had an old shirt to sleep in for tonight,  
`You know what is in his puzzle? ` I of course knew but I was curious to know what Sebastian thought of it,  
`I sense a living spirit in the puzzle but other than that. I`m sure you know of course my lady`   
`The soul of the Pharaoh, no one knows his actually name but that’s the fun part, not knowing` we walked of to my bedroom where I stared out at the sky before getting into to bed, Sebastian sat on the side of the bed,  
`Tomorrow we need to get different clothes; we stick out far too much. Then you need to watch your back. Both Kaiba and Pegasus will both watching you, both of them are bad news. Kaiba wants power as much as Pegasus. You are essentially a huge power bank for the both of them. We have to stay low key and find a way back` I led back as Sebastian went to leave the room,  
`Till tomorrow my lady, sleep well`.


	3. Chapter 3

Having stirred most of the night I finally woke up, it was still dark out, but I was wide awake. Sitting up in bed I noticed the window was now fully open, I wasn’t sure if it was open when I came in, but I certainly don’t remember it being that open, shifting round to sit up in my bed I stayed quite as possible. I felt a cold breeze brush against my arm that didn’t come from the open window,  
` the cold kiss of death` just above a whisper I heard a voice very close by, not daring to speak or move I sat very still on the bed hoping I was hearing things. The light in the room was switched on and over on the far side of the room stood a near naked Grell Sutcliff, clearly not expecting anyone to turn on the lights,  
`Honestly Grell, your standards truly have gone downhill. Depending on whether you had any to start with in the first place` Sebastian was stood behind me which made me jump a little, I was surprised in what Grell was wearing,  
`Oh bassy. Your cruel words do stoke my eternal fire` I covered my eyes as Grell looked to be having a small orgasm.  
`Grell what are you doing here? ` he flumped himself onto the bed twirling his bright red hair,  
`Well isn’t it obvious. You led me straight to you my sweet Sebastian`   
`Did I now? How did you come to that conclusion? ` he led out onto his back staring up at Sebastian,  
`Don’t tease me bassy. I knew it was only a matter of time before you called me to you` now I was getting tired,  
`Add some detail please Grell` I said getting drowsy, he sat up on the bed and played with his hair some more,  
`There I was thinking of you when all of a sudden, I was rudely sucked into a hole and ended up here. I saw you earlier surrounded by all those pathetic little women. Then he we are, finally together at last`   
`I can safely assure you Grell you are the last person I would want to see here` Grell didn’t care, he never did,  
`I`m guessing the same person or thing that brought us here also brought Grell too` I yawned deeply,  
` though I can’t imagine having a demon butler and grim reaper in the same house will help the situation` Grell stood up frustrated, Sebastian moved closer to him in case he thought about causing some unwanted drama,  
`but where am I supposed to go, I`m all alone` Grell was about to go full on fit mode until Sebastian got right in his face,  
`If you continue to make all this horrible noise, you will be sleeping under the house` there was a light tap at the door which made everyone freeze,  
`Pardon your highness but is everything all right` I mouthed over to Grell ` stay quiet and you can stay ` Sebastian gave him the hammering in the point look,  
`Yes thank you, sorry for waking you`   
`No trouble at all, good night`  
`good night` I sighed as I heard footsteps move away, I led back down in my bed,  
`Will discuss this more in the morning, try to keep the noise down` Sebastian switched the light off,  
`Of course my lady`.

My back was sore, and my head was numb. The room was pitch black; the only light was a trident candle stand on a table in front of me. Being seated I attempted to stand but I was restrained to the seat. I made a small amount of noise trying to sit up from the chair, soon after more lights came on if only dimly. I was in a beautiful room sat in front of a dinner table set for two, I didn’t recognise the room I was in, so I knew almost immediately I wasn’t in the Phantomhive manor. I was faced away from the door so when I heard the door open, I couldn’t see who it was entering the room until they came to the table, this had to be a dream. There was no way this was happening.  
Claude stood there holding a bottle of dark red wine in hand.   
`Good evening mistress, Lord Trancy will be joining you shortly. May I offer you a glass of Chateau Lafite Rothschild. A delicate French red wine` his staring gold eyes made my skin crawl,  
`enjoy this while you can, cause this wont last very long I can assure you` Claude un corked the wine and poured two glasses, he then place the bottle on the table and walked round to the back of my chair, I couldn’t see or reach him making me very nervous,  
` as delicate as a flower, crisp and full of life. So easily damaged ` Claude traced his gloved finger around my neck hitching my breath,  
`a Theaceae, yes` he removed his hand as the door opened again, Claude picked up the wine bottle from the table and pulled the chair out for Alois. I managed to shift a little in my chair but not enough to loosen the restraint. Alois walked over to the chair and sat down as Claude pushed the chair in,  
`hurry up with the food Claude I`m starved` such a brat I thought, but I wasn’t in the position to argue of any sort, he sat down opposite me and waited for Claude to tuck his napkin in whilst I done my own. Claude left the room leaving just me and Alois at the table,  
`Ciel doesn’t deserve you. He gets everything he once even when he doesn’t need them’ without another word Claude re entered the room and placed the covered dishes down in front of us,  
‘Nobody thinks to ask what I want, nobody cares’ Claude removed the cover from Alois’s dish, fish and chips,  
‘I’m sure that isn’t true’ in a way I did feel sorry for him, he wasn’t getting any love or attention that he needed, Claude took the cover away from my dish and I immediately felt sick to my stomach. There on my plate was a single eyeball next to an eyepatch, the contract seal covered the entire eyeball, Alois laughed as the eyeball looked up at me.

The shock woke me up from my sleep, I was back in the room, but my heart was still pounding in my chest,  
‘Here my mistresses, just a bad dream’ Sebastian gave me a mug of hot tea. Claude and Alois are very real, a dream or not. This was not a good sign.


	4. Chapter 4

In one way it was nice to go dress shopping. But to understand the foreign language was something is was not ready for, luckily Tea , Joey and Tristan were on hand to be my translator. Sebastian didn’t seem to keen to let Joey and Tristan tag along, but it was a much better idea then taking Sebastian back in the spotlight,  
‘ I cant believe I’m going dress shopping with royalty, honestly what is like?’ Oh you know, looked after by a demon butler, nanny to a power crazed toddler and not to mentioned being turned into a kitten by an angel,  
‘Very dull and boring, that’s why I’m going undercover. It’s nice to live a little more free’ we hooked arms as we entered the mall. The place was like a colour explosion. Candy shops, shoe shops, cuddly toys, tea shops, it was like entering a rainbow. Money wasn’t really a problem as people were paying to take photos with Sebastian, which he great-fully accepted so for the first time in forever I was finally having a girly day, even if it did include Joey and Tristan.

I did a bit guilty about Joey and Tristan carrying me and Tea’s shopping, but they were very insistent and Tea encouraged it so I was fine. Leaving the mall the sun was starting to set so we headed back to the card shop,  
‘I had such a great time today, being a royal is fun but it doesn’t let you be free to enjoy life’ we were cutting through an alley when Joey and Tristan stopped, placing the bags on the ground they began panting,  
‘No offence ladies, but how much stuff do you need’ Tristan remarked as Joey led on the ground,  
‘Come on guys we are nearly there’ Tea was attempting a prep talk but it was falling on deaf ears. Two men in black came to the mouth of the alley,  
‘Are they with you?’ Tristan asked, I shook my head,  
‘Maybe we should go the long way round’ Tea started toward the other end of the alley but two more men blocked the way out,  
‘Seems you’ve become overly popular hey princess’ Joey said, he and Tristan defended us,  
‘Leave us and the lady and you go home with without a limp’ said one of the guys, Joey and Tristan looked ready to fight whilst Tea held onto me,  
‘You want me, come get me’ I released Tea from me, i was ready to fight with 5 years for martial arts under my belt.

Joey right hooked one of the men in the face stunning him whilst Tristan kicked the other were it hurts forcing him to his knees. As for me I twisted the mans arm behind his back and kicked him to the ground and high kicked the other one in the face dazing him,  
‘Nice moves princess’ Joey called out before he got thrown against a wall, Tristan attempted to retaliate but the other guy smacked him in his stomach dropping him to the ground. The four men centred on me and Tea, I was gonna fight till I couldn’t anymore, that was a promise,  
‘Very impressive lady Grey, please accept my apology for allowing such actions to occur’ Sebastian stood at the alley mouth, all four men looked at him and shrugged him of just as quick,  
‘Move along butler’ one of them smirked,  
‘Don’t kill them Sebastian’ I said, knowing he might just,  
‘Yes my lady’ on of the men grabbed me and used me as a shield as Sebastian pummelled the two men and slamming them against the wall, he then kicked the other one in the chin causing him to drop but the last man still kept hold of me,  
‘Might I ask who sent you?’ I could feel the man shaking as Sebastian stepped closer,  
‘Pegasus, he told us to grab the girl so that he could get you’ how does Pegasus even know about us, we haven’t been here more than a day,  
‘I see, well I’m afraid you have failed your orders, but I shall allow you to return to your master in harmed’ with that the man released me and ran off, both Joey and Tristan staggered to their feet and Tea helped them,  
‘Are you alright my lady?’  
‘Fine, Pegasus will come after me to get to you. So I suggest we go to him, instead of his men coming back for another go. Someone has told him something, and I think I know who it is’.


End file.
